Centième Millésime
by Eiko-nee
Summary: Recueil de Drabble de cent mots sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Premier Drabble : "Il venait à peine de sortir de Poudlard que James enterrait déjà son père [...]" trente-cinquième drabble sur les Maraudeurs et Lily !
1. Only Time

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Only time**

Pairing : **James S. Potter / OC**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

Recommandation : **Ce drabble repose sur la chanson d'Enya _Only Time_, donc si vous souhaitez être bien dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'aller sur Youtube ^^  
**

* * *

Il venait à peine de sortir de Poudlard que James enterrait déjà son père. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique venait de perdre la vie. Mon futur mari, qui se retrouvait chef de famille, serrait dans ses bras sa petite sœur d'à peine treize ans. Alors qu'Albus, lui, tentait de retenir ses larmes pendant que le cortège passait devant nous. J'attrapai la main de James et de ma future Belle-Mère et commençai à chanter par-dessus la musique qui accompagnait le cercueil, afin de rendre hommage à mon Beau-Père. Émue en me rappelant les exploits réalisés par l'Élu.

\- Only Time …

* * *

J'espère que ce premier drabble vous a plu, car c'est le tout premier que j'écris ! ^^

Faire 100 mots, c'est... Compliqué ! Mais j'adore le concept du Drabble. Merci à **Pauu-aya** et à **Laurfey-x** pour leurs corrections et leurs conseils.


	2. Now we are free

Titre : **Now we are free**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) :** Ce drabble peut être lu en écoutant la chanson de Lisa Gerrard **_**Now we are free**_**.  
**

* * *

Voldemort était mort, définitivement. Les mangemorts transplanaient un à un afin de fuir le plus loin possible. Et nous, les gagnants, nous pleurions nos pertes.

Plusieurs années après, la vue de tous ces corps alignés restait gravée en moi. Ces souvenirs me réveillaient chaque nuit, après m'avoir fait revivre toutes les tortures. Je n'arrivais plus à aller de l'avant, à me trouver un objectif. J'étais une coquille vide.

Enfin jusqu'à ce jour : l'annonce de ma grossesse. Cette naissance représentait ma nouvelle vie, mon nouvel espoir. Nous t'attendions avec impatience. Et lorsqu'enfin vint la délivrance :

\- Bravo Hermione, c'est une fille !

\- Rose…

* * *

Voici mon deuxième Drabble très vite écris et pas encore passé dans les mains expertes de Pauu-Aya !

PS : Merci à **Pauu-Aya** d'avoir passé ce drabble entre ses mains expertes ! Comme dirait **Laufey-x** "inclinez-vous devant elle" ! ^^


	3. Adorable Dispute

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Adorable dispute**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) : **Ce Drabble repose sur le couple Hermione/Ron. Je préféré vous le dire afin que vous compreniez mieux le drabble.  
**

* * *

\- Tu es un paresseux, fainéant doublé d'un flemmard !

\- Et toi tu es une « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » obsédée par les livres et les études !

\- Je préfère être une « Je-Sais-Tout » qu'un « Tire-au-Flanc » qui attend que tout lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec !

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçante, pénible et énervante !

\- Je rajoute que tu es exaspérant, révoltant et désobligeant !

\- Regarde-toi, tu es assommante, fatigante et ennuyeuse !

\- Espèce de glouton dégoutant dévorant tout sur son passage !

\- Chochotte !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me plait chez toi ?

\- Moi c'est parce que tu es belle, intelligente et attentionnée…

\- Ce doit être pour ces moments-là…

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci à **Pauu-aya** d'avoir si rapidement corrigé ce drabble !


	4. Divine Prophétie

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Divine Prophétie**

Pairing : **Ted Lupin / OC**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) : **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

\- Je t'aime, m'avait avoué une petite brune en s'asseyant à la table Serdaigle après la répartition. Et tu m'aimeras.

Je me souvenais bien des mots qu'elle m'avait dit cette année-là. Je l'avais regardée étonné mais ne m'était pas intéressé à sa déclaration. Nous étions jeunes et elle ne m'avait pas couru après durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. J'étais sorti avec des filles, notamment Victoire, mais je l'observais toujours et tombais finalement amoureux d'elle. C'était une digne descendante de Cassandra Trelawney et elle avait prophétisé notre amour. Elle se tourna vers moi, ayant certainement deviné mes pensées.

\- Tu viens Teddy ?

* * *

Voici un autre petit Drabble. L'inspiration est beaucoup plus présente pour des petits écrits que pour les grands je trouve ! Par exemple, cela fait au moins 4 mois que j'écris un OS sur les Maraudeurs... Et il n'est toujours pas fini !

**Pauu-aya** n'a pas encore eu le temps de corriger ce Drabble...


	5. Pour toujours Lily

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Pour toujours Lily.**

Pairing : **Severus Snape**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) : **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Je me promenai le long de la rivière et la rencontrai.

\- Enchanté Lily.

Nous fûmes répartis et séparés.

\- A plus Lily.

Je fus l'objet de moqueries et elle me défendit.

\- Merci Lily…

Furieux, je l'insultai et perdis son amitié.

\- Pardon Lily !

Elle épousa James Potter et je sombrai dans le Mal.

\- Au revoir Lily.

Elle fut la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je retournai du côté du Bien.

\- Je dois protéger Lily.

Elle mourut.

\- Non, non, non, Lily !

Je protégeai son enfant.

\- Il a tes yeux Lily.

Je mourus en traitre mais partis enfin la rejoindre.

\- Pour toujours, Lily.

* * *

Et encore un ! Je dois avouer que celui ci, je l'aime beaucoup. Severus est un de mes personnages préférés ! Il se devait d'avoir son propre Drabble ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Merci encore à **Pauu-Aya** et **Laufey-x**


	6. Mon frère

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Mon frère**

Pairing : **George Weasley / Angelina Johnson**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling. Mais leur mise en scène est de moi. ^_^  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Bonne Lecture, en espérant que ce drabble vous plaise !  
**

* * *

Je me réveillai après avoir une fois de plus revécu la mort de mon frère. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à surmonter la disparition de Fred, il me manquait sans cesse. J'étais retourné au magasin avec l'aide de Ron mais plus rien était pareil sans _lui_. Angelina était venue plusieurs fois à la boutique, certainement pour chercher du réconfort, comme moi. Nous commençâmes à nous rapprocher, comprenant la douleur de l'autre. Je compris rapidement pourquoi mon frère était tombé amoureux d'elle et fis de même. Je partageai avec elle bien plus qu'avec ma famille et finis par lui déclarer :

Épouse-moi !

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit point de vue de notre George préféré ! Vous avez aimé ? Encore une fois merci à **Pauu-aya** !


	7. La lune que j'aime

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **La lune que j'aime**

Pairing : **Luna Lovegood / Rolf Scamander**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling. La mise en scène des personnages est, par contre, à moi !  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

« Raconte-moi ! »

« J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente des autres. Voir ma mère mourir à mes neuf ans ne m'aida pas à être normale.

À Poudlard, les élèves, qui m'appelait Loufoca, m'évitaient ou me molestaient. Mais finalement je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre. Ma vie me convenait comme elle était et elle me convient toujours. En quatrième année, je me fis mes premiers amis, Harry était le plus gentil.

Après la bataille finale, j'ai obtenu mes ASPICs et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, afin de devenir une Naturaliste. C'est là que je t'ai rencontré, Rolf. »

* * *

Luna est un de mes personnages préférés ! (en même temps il y en a peu que je n'aime pas ! ^^) Mais j'aime la façon qu'elle a d'être elle même en toute circonstance, malgré les moqueries et tout ce que lui font subir les autres élèves. Elle a su prouver sa valeur durant la bataille du ministère et c'est une amie fidèle ! Elle est juste un peu dans son monde. ^^

Je n'oublie pas ma béta, **Pauu-aya** !


	8. La répartition

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **La répartition**

Pairing : **Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling. Mais j'aime jouer à la marionnette avec ses personnages !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je dédicace ce drabble à Laufey-x car elle adore le couple Albus/Scorpius bien que ce drabble n'ait absolument pas de connotation Yaoi. C'est juste une belle amitié entre les enfants de deux ennemis. ^^  
**

* * *

Parfois, je détestais James. Surtout quand celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner sur ma future répartition.

Papa avait bien essayé de me rassurer mais maintenant, je ne savais plus quelle maison intégrer. Assis dans un wagon avec toute ma famille, j'essayai de me détendre. Sentant mon trouble, Victoire passa gentiment une main dans mes cheveux indomptables.

C'était exactement comme l'avait décrit maman, les barques, le lac, Hagrid… Le professeur Londubat qui nous accueillit et en attendant dans les escaliers, je rencontrai mon futur meilleur ami, Scorpius. Le choixpeau enfin sur ma tête, il réfléchit et scanda :

« Serpentard ! »

* * *

Et voilà encore un ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai écrit ce drabble en pensant à Laufey-x. Et parce que j'adore l'idée d'écrire sur la prochaine génération de l'univers Harry Potter. JKR nous a donné des clefs mais en nous laissant le champs libre à beaucoup de possibilités ! J'espère néanmoins que vous l'avez aimé !


	9. Un après-midi au Chemin de Traverse

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Un après-midi au Chemin de Traverse**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Mais j'aime jouer à la marionnette avec ses personnages !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Voici mon tout dernier drabble en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !  
**

* * *

« Malfoy »

« Potter »

C'était ainsi qu'ils se saluaient depuis qu'Albus et moi étions devenus amis six ans auparavant. Mon père n'en n'avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait même piqué une grosse colère mais avait bien vite accepté la situation, d'autant plus qu'il devait beaucoup à M. Potter. Nos parents n'étaient pas devenus amis mais se toléraient pour notre bien. C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouvait aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'effectuer nos achats pour notre Septième année. Attrapant discrètement la main d'Albus, je lui demandai :

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra leur dire qu'on est plus qu'ami ?

\- Probablement pas…

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, personnellement je l'aime beaucoup, je le trouve chou !

Merci encore à ma Béta **Pauu-aya** !


	10. Un Elfe nommé Dobby

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Un Elfe nommé Dobby**  


Pairing : **Dobby / Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. ****Mais j'aime jouer à la marionnette avec ses personnages !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **C'est mon dixième drabble ! Youpi ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

La Chaumière aux Coquillages, le deux mai. C'était l'anniversaire de ma nièce, mais également le jour de la célébration de notre victoire sur les forces du mal. Je profitais toujours de cette journée de fête pour rendre hommage à mon défunt ami, Dobby. Lui qui s'était battu pour notre liberté, pour nous sauver et qui l'avait payé au prix de sa vie. Je ressentais toujours un pincement au cœur en voyant la pierre tombale qu'Hermione avait fait poser, même après tant d'année. J'entendis le « ploc » caractéristique du transplanage d'un elfe de maison.

\- Voici la gerbe de fleur, monsieur.

\- Merci Kreattur.

* * *

J'ai du mal à me dire que j'en suis à mon dixième ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait beaucoup et en même temps c'est rien du tout, je suis loin de mon objectif !

Je tenais beaucoup à faire un Drabble sur Dobby car j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce personnage et sa mort dans le tome sept m'a vraiment touché ! Et la première fois que j'ai vu le film j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine !

Merci à **Pauu-Aya** pour la relecture comme toujours !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je vais citer mon amie **Naa-san** "c'est notre carburant à nous". C'est grâce au review qu'on se motive et qu'on progresse !


	11. I've got magic

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **I've got the magic**

Pairing : **Hugo Weasley**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Mais j'aime jouer à la marionnette avec ses personnages !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez vous plus bas pour une explication de ce drabble  
**

* * *

Hugo ne décolérait pas. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre tentant vainement de bouger ses bibelots avec la magie mais tous restaient stoïquement en place. Le plus agaçant était que sa sœur, au même âge, avait déjà montré une certaine habileté. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas un Cracmol.

Descendant pour le dîner après que sa mère l'eut appelé, il ne remarqua pas que derrière lui, les objets flottaient. Son père, remarquant la mine renfrognée de son fils murmura à sa femme :

\- En ce qui concerne la magie, Hugo est aussi impatient que toi, Hermione.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était le onzième drabble ! Alors j'ai quelques petites choses à dire sur celui-ci ! En effet j'ai écrit ce drabble en m'inspirant d'un drabble écrit par **Pauu-aya** concernant Hermione quand elle était petite qui découvrait ses pouvoirs. Je vous invite à aller le lire, c'est le premier drabble de son histoire "Refuge de Drabble" (le lien texte : s/10618455/1/Refuge-de-drabbles). J'ai trouvé tellement mignon que je me suis dit qu'en faire une suite avec son fils Hugo serait un joli clin d'œil.  
Il est dit dans le livre que Rose est comme sa mère, très intelligente, mais on en sait peu sur Hugo. J'ai voulu montrer que d'une certaine façon il ressemblait à Hermione, même si cela c'est basé sur un Drabble sorti tout droit de l'imaginaire de** Pauu-aya** et non de JKR !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est notre carburant à nous les auteur(e)s de fanfiction !


	12. Love me more

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Love me more**

Pairing : **Nymphadora Tonks / Remus Lupin**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Mais j'aime jouer à la marionnette avec ses personnages !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **A tous ceux qui aime le couple Tonks/Remus dont je fais partie (même si Remus reste mon chouchou à titre personnel !)  
**

* * *

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

Depuis qu'elle s'était déclarée à lui, il tentait de mettre une distance entre eux en l'appelant par son prénom, ce qu'elle détestait.

\- Nymph… Dora, Je suis trop vieux !

\- Tu as l'âge qu'il faut.

\- Je suis trop dangereux !

\- Aussi dangereux qu'une souris.

\- Je suis pauvre !

\- Je préfère être sans un sous et avec toi.

C'était toujours la même dispute depuis des semaines.

\- Mets-toi ça dans le crane Remus Lupin, je t'aime!

Il réfléchit, comme toujours. Brusquement, son regard changea comme s'il se résignait. Saisissant la jeune femme, il l'embrassa.

\- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Voici mon dernier Drabble en date ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
N'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est notre seul moyen de savoir si ce que nous écrivons vous plait !

Merci à mes deux foldingues de copines qui me stimule beaucoup pour l'écriture, j'ai nommé **Pauu-Aya** et **Laufey-x** !


	13. Un soir d'été

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Un soir d'été**

Pairing : **Abelforth Dumbledore**

Disclaimer : **On le sait tous que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Ce drabble m'a été imposé par mon amie Pauu-Aya avec le personnage suivant : _Abelforth_ et les mots : _Bierraubeurre_,_corbeau_, _lune_. Merci ma Foldingue ! Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

Savourant sa Bièraubeurre sur la terrasse de la Tête de Sanglier, Abelforth soupira si bruyamment qu'il fit peur aux corbeaux venus quémander quelques miettes. Le monde était paisible depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de même que les affaires. Sa taverne, autrefois vide, faisait salle comble tous les jours. Il avait même dû embaucher une jeune sorcière qui lui rappelait amèrement Ariana. Il avait tant perdu toutes ces années, ses parents, sa sœur, son frère mais le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour lui. Soupirant encore, il posa ses orbes bleutés sur la lune, mélancolique. La vie continuait…

* * *

Un treizième drabble en un seul bloc ! je fais rarement ça ! Merci à **Pauu-aya** pour m'avoir donner l'inspiration !

A bientôt !


	14. Fuyons ensemble

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Fuyons ensemble**

Pairing : **Andromeda Black / Ted Tonks**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et bla bla bla…**

Conseil(s) / NdA :**Un nouveau Drabble, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !  
**

* * *

Il fallait faire vite. _Elle_ allait bientôt se rendre compte de son absence. Sa tante était de loin la plus cruelle des Black. Abandonner Sirius et Regulus, les laissant ainsi sans défenses, lui brisait le cœur mais si elle souhaitait vivre son amour pleinement, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Attendre jusqu'à ce que la marque disparaisse avait été une vraie torture. Devoir prétendre adhérer à leurs idéologies lui avait donné envie de vomir. Cacher ses sentiments, un véritable fardeau.

Mais tout était terminé à présent. Prenant son sac, elle transplana sans un regard en arrière.

\- Je suis là, Ted !

* * *

Edit : Comme Jokykiss me l'a fait remarquer je me suis trompée en disant qu'Andromeda a perdu son fils et sa belle-fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ça car je sais pertinemment que c'est l'inverse !

J'ai remarqué que souvent Andromeda n'avait pas de jolie rôle dans les fictions. Or je pense qu'elle a dû, tout comme Sirius faire preuve d'un grand courage pour quitter sa famille afin d'être avec Ted. J'aime ce personnage qui doit après avoir perdu son mari, sa fille et son beau-fils, élevé son petit-fils presque seule (heureusement notre Harry national est présent hihi ! )

Bref encore un drabble inspiré après avoir lu **Pauu-aya** ! ^^

Merci à tous et à bientôt !


	15. Assis devant la cheminée

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Assis devant la cheminée**

Pairing : **Pattenrond**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et bla bla bla…**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Ce Drabble m'a été imposé par mon amie Pauu-Aya. Il portait sur le personnage de Pattenrond et je devais mettre des mots suivants : _Orange, Musique, Souris_. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !  
**

* * *

Noël était sa période préférée de l'année. Tout le monde était joyeux et gentil avec lui. Muni de sa fourrure orange, il avait bien chaud mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'installer dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. La bonne humeur était telle que la maison n'était qu'un brouhaha de musique, de cris et d'exclamations.

Avec le froid, les souris rentraient se cacher dans la maison, lui assurant une chasse facile et un repas délicieux.

Hermione arriva à sa hauteur, le mit sur ses genoux et lui caressa le dos. Ronronnant de plaisir, Pattenrond se dit qu'il aimait vraiment Noël.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau drabble dans le thème de Noël vous a plu. Je vais en faire plusieurs sur ce thème car après tout, c'est de saison !

Plein de bisous ! Et encore merci à mes Foldingues !


	16. La visite

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **La visite**

Pairing : **James Sirius Potter**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et bla bla bla…**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Bon c'est Noël, je suis en mode guimauve donc voici un petit drabble tout doux, tout mignon ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Ça approchait, il le sentait. L'effervescence était à son comble. Le père Noël allait bientôt visiter leur maison. Ses cousins ne tenaient plus en place, son petit frère suivait le mouvement et sa petite sœur, encore très jeune, s'endormait sur les genoux de leur mère.

Soudain, tout devint calme. On entendit au loin le rire caractéristique du barbu. Les enfants se précipitèrent dans leurs lits pour faire semblant de dormir. Ils devaient être sages. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard et s'émerveillèrent devant la pile de cadeaux.

Plus loin, Harry replaçait discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

* * *

Alors ? Il vous a plu ? Vous aussi vous êtes en mode guimauve pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?  
Joyeux Noël à tous (un peu en retard ^^)


	17. Un tricot pour mon fils

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Un tricot pour mon fils**

Pairing : **Molly Weasley / Fred Weasley**

Disclaimer : **J'ai demandé au Papa Noël si je pouvais avoir Harry, Sirius, Remus, Draco pour Noêl mais il m'a dit qu'ils étaient déjà à JK Rowling...  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Encore un petit drabble sur noël mais pas très joyeux celui la désolée !  
**

* * *

C'était de notoriété publique que Molly Weasley était une excellente tricoteuse. C'était également son plaisir, son moment de détente. Elle savait que ses fils n'étaient pas très friands de ses tricots mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en offrir un à chaque réveillon.

Depuis la mort de Fred, elle n'avait pu se résigner à arrêter de lui en fabriquer. Ainsi, à chaque Noël, elle apportait à son défunt fils un sweat, un gilet, un pull marqué d'un énorme « F ».

La vie lui avait pris un enfant mais l'avait gratifiée d'une ribambelle de petits-enfants pour penser son cœur meurtri.

* * *

Alors ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas avoir mis de guimauve ?

A bientôt tout le monde !


	18. La demande de Noël

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **La demande de Noël**

Pairing : **Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à JK Rowling !  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Voici le dernier drabble avec l'ambiance de Noël, logiquement ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Depuis qu'il passait ses Noëls avec la famille Weasley et non avec les Dursley, Harry avait appris à aimer cette fête. Il avait découvert ce que cela faisait de recevoir des cadeaux.

Mais depuis plusieurs années, Noël avait une connotation encore plus importante. Depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort, Ginny et lui assumaient leur relation et elle était acceptée par toute la famille.

Il se décida durant le réveillon. Il s'approcha de sa belle rouquine, posa un genou à terre et ouvrit un écrin bordeaux puisé dans sa poche. Prenant une grande inspiration, il rassembla son courage :

\- Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Un Drabble un petit peu plus léger que le précédent ! En espérant qu'il vous aura plu !

A bientôt !


	19. Mienne

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Mienne**

Pairing : **James Potter / Lily Evans**

Disclaimer : **Tout m'appartient mouhahah ! ... ... ... Non, Non, pardon madame Rowling, tout est à vous. Oui, oui je ne suis qu'une idiote jouant avec votre œuvre. Pardonnez-moi...  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Désolée du pétage de plomb... Tout va bien dans ma vie promis !  
**

* * *

Il lui semblait avoir rêvé qu'elle soit sienne toute sa vie. Il l'avait attendue durant tellement d'années. Et maintenant qu'elle portait son enfant, tout cela lui paraissait irréel. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa jolie rousse avait changé d'avis à son sujet et avait enfin accepté son amour.

Elle était trop bien pour lui, belle, intelligente, gentille. Il faisait pâle figure à côté mais elle lui était indispensable. Lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui, le regardait et lui accordait son plus beau sourire, il avait la certitude qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

* * *

Un petit drabble sur les parents du notre Harry National ! Sans eux, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire pour commencer ! On leur doit tout ! Merci à eux !

Bon plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce drabble !

A bientôt !


	20. Une passion nommée Désir

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Une passion nommée désir**

Pairing : **Surprise!**

Disclaimer : **Il était une fois une auteure à succès, cette auteure eut la gentillesse de créer un monde et des personnages si divers et variés qu'on pouvait jouer avec à l'infini... Et qué s'appelerio JK Rowling !  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA :** /!\** **ATTENTION !  
**

**Réellement, je tiens à vous mettre en garde, ce drabble est un Rating _M_. De plus il suggère une relation homosexuelle donc pour toutes les personnes que cela gênerai que ce soit la relation ou le contenu mature (Ici il s'agit bien d'une relation sexuelle) merci de passer votre chemin ! **

* * *

**Encore une fois, Au cas où. /!\ Attention rating _M_ et homosexualité !**

**Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Il avait glissé ces mots à son oreille, comme un secret qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager. Ses amis étaient pourtant au courant de leur relation mais tout cela était nouveau pour lui. La passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était sans limites. Le désir de son amant était incessant, pour son plus grand bonheur. Sa volonté était toujours mise à mal lorsqu'il lui murmurait des paroles aussi excitantes. Cédant à la tentation, il s'abandonna à lui avec tout son amour. Alors qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore avec une infinie tendresse, Sirius murmurait le prénom de Remus.

* * *

Pour les personnes qui sont restées après ma mise en garde, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est notre carburant à nous les auteurs de fanfic.

A bientôt !

Eiko-nee


	21. L'honneur des Black

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **L'honneur des Black**

Pairing : **Regulus Black**

Disclaimer : **Oyé Oyé ! L'œuvre Harry Potter est déclarée appartenant à la très noble JK Rowling !  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Il ne le savait pas, mais je l'avais toujours admiré. Sirius avait eu la force d'imposer ses convictions, contrairement à moi qui avait suivi docilement l'enseignement de notre mère.

Je m'en rendais compte seulement aujourd'hui alors confronté à la noirceur autour de moi. J'avais toujours été le préféré de la famille, ce qui m'avait octroyé un peu de paix. Mais cette solution de facilité m'était revenue comme un boomerang en trouvant Kreattur agonisant.

Et maintenant que mes poumons se remplissaient peu à peu d'eau, que les inferis me tiraient vers le fond, j'espérais sincèrement avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

* * *

Voici un drabble sur Regulus ! Bien qu'il ait suivi l'enseignement des black, il s'est ressaisi et est mort en faisant quelque chose de bien. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage ! Je pense que j'écrirai plus souvent sur lui !

Et vous, vous aimez ce personnage ?

A bientôt !


	22. Joyeux Anniversaire !

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Joyeux Anniversaire**

Pairing : **Sirius Black / Laufey-x**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et bla bla bla…**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Voici un petit drabble pour l'anniversaire de ma foldingue Laufey-x ! Comme son chouchou c'est Sirius, bah j'ai fait un petit pairing spécial ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

\- Pour ton anniversaire, je serai ton cadeau ! déclara Sirius.

Laufey écarquilla les yeux. Suggérait-il vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Ses idées commencèrent aussitôt à s'embraser. S'il lui proposait d'être son cadeau, c'est bien qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, confirma-t-il.

Perdant tout contrôle sur son esprit, elle imagina les meilleurs scénarii possibles. Elle comptait bien profiter un maximum de ce présent qui lui offrait généreusement. Depuis combien de temps espérait-elle entendre ces mots ?

\- Merci. Dans ce cas, commence par enlever tes vêtements doucement… susurra Laufey.

* * *

Alors ma **Laufey-x** chérie ? Tu as aimé ? Joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'aime très fort !

Pour les autres, ce petit drabble vous a plu ? Je pense que tout le monde peu s'identifier à **Laufey-x** hihi !

A bientôt !


	23. Un mois de retard

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Un mois en retard**

Pairing : **Draco Malfoy / Pauu-Aya**

Disclaimer : **Oh Harry, si tu savais, c'est JKR qui t'a créé… Oh Harry, Si je pouvais, je te prendrai… Hum hum. On va s'arrêter là après ça devient obscène !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je me suis rendue compte de l'injustice que j'avais faite ! Ma pauvre Pauu-aya a souhaité son anniversaire le mois dernier et contrairement à Laufey-x je ne lui ai pas fait de Drabble pour elle ! Du coup je remédie à ça maintenant ! Comme elle n'a pas de chouchou (impensable non ?!) j'ai fini par lui suggérer trois personnages ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Dernière chose ! J'ai 100 mots d'après un compteur de mots... Car si on compte "manuellement" j'en ai plus, mais je l'aime comme ça donc je n'ai pas modifié ! Na !**

* * *

\- Bon anniversaire, souhaita nonchalamment Draco.

\- C'était il y a un mois, répondit simplement Pauu.

Le blond soupira bruyamment. Il avait fait l'effort de le lui souhaiter, elle aurait dû être reconnaissante. Mais sa réponse montrait qu'elle ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trop peu de temps, il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi.

Il resta un instant interdit devant son sourire carnassier. Comprenant ce qu'elle sous entendait il s'approcha doucement et captura ses lèvres. Ils s'abandonnèrent alors l'un à l'autre avec tendresse.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait.

* * *

Voilà, ce drabble étant pour **Pauu-Aya** ! J'espère que tu l'as apprécié ma foldingue !

Et vous autre lecteur, vous l'avez aimé ?

A bientôt !


	24. Le fils du Lys

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Le fils du Lys**

Pairing : **Severus Snape**

Disclaimer : **Elle est des noooootres, elle a créé Harry commeuh les auuuutreeeuh, c'est JKR reuuuh, Elle est supeeeeereuuuuh ! **

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Comme dirait Pauu-Aya dans ces circonstances, mon cerveau va bien ! Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

\- Il a les yeux de sa mère.

\- Ne me parlez pas de _Lui_ !

\- C'est pourtant le fils de Lily…

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom !

\- Il aura besoin de protection.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir !

\- Si vous êtes réellement quelqu'un de bien, vous le protégerez.

\- Vous deviez la protéger, _elle_ !

Il souffrait tellement à l'époque qu'il n'aurait jamais cru s'attacher à Harry. Pourtant, avec le temps, il avait appris à accepter le garçon. Il lui rappelait sans cesse les mauvaises actions de James, mais lorsqu'il croisait son regard comme maintenant, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, il ne voyait qu'_elle_.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'adore Severus ! Et je me dis qu'au moment où il a donné ses souvenirs à Harry, il les a revécu en même temps ! Et honnêtement, je souffre pour lui ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !


	25. L'avènement du Mal

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **L'avènement du mal**

Pairing : **Tom Jedusor**

Disclaimer : **J... K... JK Rowling... J... K... JK Rowling, Dumbledore !  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA :** Un petit drabble sur un personnage emblématique de Harry Potter, sans lui l'histoire aurait été bien plate ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Je devais beaucoup à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. S'il ne m'avait pas trouvé à l'orphelinat, je n'aurais jamais découvert le monde auquel j'appartenais. Je n'aurais pas connu le destin incroyable qui m'attendait. J'étais l'héritier de Slytherin et de fait un sorcier puissant. Et je serais le plus fort que ce monde ait connu.

Ce gros lourd de Sluggorn m'avait donné tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin pour mettre en place mon plan. Tenant un journal noir dans une main, glissant des ordres à mon serpent, j'attendais que cette geignarde sorte enfin de sa cachette. Je créai le premier Horcruxe !

* * *

Bon, je vous avoue que faire un point de vue interne pour Voldy, c'est... Particulier ! J'ai eu des tics nerveux dans la nuque, j'ai commencé à traiter les autres personnes de moldue, j'ai parlé fouchelangue... Non rien de tout ça en fait. Mais c'est intéressant de se mettre dans la peau d'un psychopathe ! Mais perso, je préfère rester moi ! :p

A bientôt !


	26. Le reflet

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Le reflet**

Pairing : **Narcissa Malfoy / Lucius Malfoy**

Disclaimer : **Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore compris, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! **

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Rien de spécial à dire sur ce drabble. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chaque matin, elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain avec les mêmes sentiments. Honte, dégoût, peur… Elle fixait son reflet pendant de longues minutes, se posant inlassablement les mêmes questions. Comment aurait été sa vie si elle avait choisi le bon côté ? Si elle avait pris son courage à deux mains comme sa grande sœur l'avait fait.

À chaque fois, elle finissait par fuir son double n'en supportant pas d'avantage, ne se supportant plus. Parfois, elle espérerait que son procès allait la condamner au baiser du détraqueur. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait Draco, elle ne voulait plus mourir.

* * *

Bon, je ne prends pas Narcissa pour une victime hein ! Loin de là mais bon, elle n'a pas non plus choisi son destin comme sa soeur ainée et je reste persuadée qu'elle a laissé les choses se faire sans rechigner mais qu'au fond elle s'en veux.

Vous en avez pensé quoi?

A bientôt


	27. Déchirée

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Déchiré**

Pairing : **Severus Snape / Lily Evans / James Potter**

Disclaimer : **Si toi aussi t'aime JKR tape dans tes mains *clap clap* ! Si toi aussi t'aime JKR tape dans tes mains *clap clap* ! Si toi aussi t'aime JKR, si toi aussi t'aime JKR, si toi aussi t'aime JKR tape dans tes mains *clap clap* !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Le drabble est inspiré de la chanson **_**Déchiré**_** de la comédie Musicale **_**Notre Dame de Paris**_**. J'ai pris librement les paroles donc celles-ci ne se suivent pas toujours. De même, comme c'est du point de vue de Lily, j'ai remanié les paroles à ma guise. Ce drabble se situe quand Lily est encore à Poudlard, d'où son nom de famille « Evans » dans le pairing. Enjoy !**

* * *

_Déchirée, je suis une femme partagée…_

James et Severus…

_Entre deux hommes que j'aime…_

Je ne voulais perdre aucun d'eux, James mon amoureux, Severus mon plus vieil ami.

_Entre deux hommes qui m'aiment…_

James me le répétait depuis des années alors que Severus prenait ses distances.

_Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ?_

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être avec les deux ?

_Déchirée, je suis une femme dédoublée…_

Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre pour moi ?

_Déchirée…_

Il m'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe…

_Déchirée…_

Mon choix est fait.

_Mais c'est à moi qu'ça fait du mal…_

Adieu Severus.

* * *

Bon en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ! Mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire un SongDrabble comme a trouvé Pauu-Aya ! Je l'avais en tête depuis tellement de temps, maintenant je l'ai plu ! J'ai trouvé une solution pour ne plus avoir de musique dans la tête... En faire un drabble ! ^^  
Bref, et vous, que pensez vous de la relation entre Lily et les deux autres loulous ?

A bientôt !


	28. Génération Geek

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Génération Geek**

Pairing : **Famille Potter / Famille Weasley**

Disclaimer : **C'est une gentille madame nommée JK Rowling qui a écrit la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter ! **

Conseil(s) / NdA : **J'ai réalisé que la jeune génération correspond à nos années à nous, et on est touuuuus mordus d'ordinateur non ? Pourquoi pas eux d'abord ! **

* * *

\- Les enfants, vous ne pourriez pas lâcher vos machines pleines de touches un peu ? se désola Ron.

\- Papa, soupira Hugo, ça s'appelle un ordinateur !

\- Et ce n'est pas n'importe quels ordis, ajouta Albus, ce sont les meilleurs pour les gamers !

\- Les quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber Ron, c'est un truc de moldu, rigola Harry.

\- Justement, ce sont des sorciers ! insista le roux.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Hermione, rappelle-toi qu'ils ont aussi du sang moldu par Harry et moi !

\- Bim ! s'exclama James. Je vous ai pulvérisé !

\- Oh non t'abuses ! se plaignirent les deux autres.

\- J'abandonne l'idée de comprendre, capitula Ron.

* * *

Pauvre Ron ! Il est complètement perdu ! Et il a un peu tendance à mettre le monde moldu de coté ! Même si la magie possède bon nombre d'avantage, les technologie moderne ont leurs petits trucs aussi !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A bientôt !


	29. Be my Valentine

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Be my Valentine**

Pairing : **James Potter / Lily Evans**

Disclaimer : **Je suis intimement persuadée que si JK Rowling a créé autant de personnages c'est pour la communauté de fan. Pour qu'on s'amuse avec !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je sais, la Saint Valentin est passée depuis longtemps, mais faut dire que ce drabble est écrit depuis longtemps ! Je pense qu'il était grand temps que je le publie ^^ **  


* * *

\- Veux-tu être ma Valentine ?

Il posa cette question alors qu'il tendait une rose rouge à sa bien-aimée. Levant les yeux, elle regarda son mari avec tendresse.

\- James, nous sommes déjà mariés je te rappelle.

\- Oui je sais, mais je voudrais que tu sois ma Valentine. La Saint-Valentin et le mariage sont deux concepts très différents !

Rigolant doucement, elle attrapa la rose et la porta à son nez pour en sentir le doux parfum.

\- J'accepte d'être ta Valentine à une condition. Que toi, tu sois mon Valentin.

\- Cela va sans dire puisque tu es la femme de ma vie !

* * *

Je dois dire que si j'écris pas mal sur ce couple en ce moment c'est surtout parce que je lis la fiction de **feu-follet du 45** sur Lily et James ! Du coup je suis plutôt inspirée :p

Comme toujours j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

A bientôt !  
Bisous bisous


	30. Génération Geek 2,0

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Génération Geek 2.0**

Pairing : **Famille Potter / Famille Weasley**

Disclaimer : **C'est une gentille madame nommée JK Rowling qui a écrit la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter ! **

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Parce qu'on ne serait pas des vrais geek sans Version 2.0 ! **

* * *

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver au Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats de la rentrée qu'ils avaient déjà sorti leur téléphone.

\- Attendez, s'exclama Lily, je prends un selfy de nous tous pour le mettre sur Instagram !

\- Partage-le aussi sur Facebook, ajouta son frère James.

\- Moi j'ai fait un Tweet, surenchérit Rose.

\- Je nous ai tous marqués sur la photo Lily, ajouta Albus.

\- Whoua ! À peine publiée et vous avez vu le nombre de « j'aime » ? s'étonna Hugo.

\- Hey les cousins, lâchez un peu vos smartphones et profitez de ce moment en famille, les réprimanda Victoire.

\- Désolé ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

* * *

Alala, les smartphones sont une plaie même pour les sorciers ! Heureusement que la plus vieille des cousines est là pour les remettre dans le droit chemin !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième drabble dans l'univers Geek !

A bientôt ! Bisous bisous

**EDIT :** Olala je suis dégoutée ! FF ne veut pas me prendre le 2.0 dans le titre ! Je suis obligée de mettre une virgule ! Le titre c'est bien "2 point 0" hein ! hihi


	31. White Day

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **White Day**

Pairing : **James Potter / Lily Evans**

Disclaimer : **Donnez-moi un J ! Donnez-moi un K ! Donnez-moi un Rowling ! C'est…. JK Rowling**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Le White Day est la réponse à la St V alentin au Japon. En effet, durant la St Valentin ce sont les filles qui donnent des chocolats et durant le White Day en Mars ce sont les hommes que offre quelque chose aux filles. ^^ Ce drabble est en quelque sorte la suite de _Be My Valentine._  
**

* * *

\- James, pour le White Day tu veux quoi ?

\- Ton cœur !

\- Tu l'as déjà voyons !

\- Un enfant !

\- Il est en route…

\- Une maison à Godric's Hollow !

\- On habite déjà dedans.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité !

\- Impossible, tu l'as déjà, héritage familiale souviens toi !

\- Dans ce cas, je voudrais…

\- James, et si tu arrêtais de faire l'andouille et que tu me disais clairement ce que tu veux ? Ça peut être tout ce que tu veux, si je peux te l'offrir bien sûr !

\- Je voudrais que Sirius soit le parrain du bébé…

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Oh ! et je veux une grande famille !

\- Ça, C'est faisable !

* * *

Ne me tapez pas ! Je sais qu'il y a un coté horrible à ma fin, car on sait tous comment ils finissent. Mais eux, ils avaient des projets, des espoirs et tout à été anéanti par Voldy (Méchant garçon !) Bref, j'espère quand même que vous l'avez aimé !

A bientôt !  
Bisous bisous !


	32. Libertée Chérie

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Liberté chérie **

Personnage : **Sirius Black**

Disclaimer : **C'est Jackie Bowling… ****Hic… Euuu… Jeanne-Kristine Rosting… Hic, non, non… Joanne Kathleen Rowling qui a écrit Henry Pottier… Non… Harry Potter voilà ! Le mec à lunette là !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors je dirais rien… Si ! Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

Il se changea une fois encore en chien. C'était le seul moment où il avait un peu de répit, les seuls instants où il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours un cœur. Ces minutes, ou peut-être était-ce des jours, qu'il passait dans sa forme d'animagus lui permettait de ne pas devenir complètement fou et souhaiter la mort.

Le temps passant, ses instincts devinrent ceux d'un canidé. Les détraqueurs ne s'intéressaient plus autant à lui et à force de patience, il réussit à s'échapper. Levant la truffe pour sentir l'air, il n'avait plus qu'un mot à l'esprit, un prénom, Harry.

* * *

Et hop ! Mon Drabble journalier ! Il est sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui est brisé, notre cher Sirius ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Merci à** feu-follet du 45** et **petitefleurdautomne** pour leurs reviews ! (Et mes revieweuse régulières **Pauu-Aya** et **Laufey-x** !)


	33. Parce que c'est Toi

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Parce que c'est toi**

Pairing : **Harry Potter/Lily Potter**

Disclaimer : **Un disclamer pas original aujourd'hui, désolée. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration j'y peux rien ! Faut toujours qu'on me fasse des reproches ! Ça va, hein ! On sait JKR qui tu es fantastique pas besoin de crâner !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Ouais, j'avais envie… Un petit craquage ça ne fait jamais de mal ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau drabble en tout cas !**

* * *

Il pénétrait dans la forêt interdite, serein, allant mettre un terme à la magie de notre sacrifice. J'étais si fière de lui, mais également tellement triste de voir que mon fils, dont la courte vie avait été remplie de souffrance et d'épreuves, allait déjà mourir, allait déjà nous rejoindre.

Récupérant la pierre dans le Vif d'Or, Harry put enfin nous voir. J'allai enfin avoir une discussion avec lui pour la première fois sans pour autant pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé que vous soyez mort à cause de moi.

\- C'est justement parce que c'est toi, mon fils.

* * *

Alors ? Il vous a plu ?  
Pauvre Lily ! Quelle torture de voir et parler à son fils sans pouvoir le toucher ! *Bouhouuuu*

Pour la petite info, je pars du principe que Lily n'est absolument pas au courant du "plan" de Dumby ! Qu'elle pense vraiment perdre son bébé !  
Ensuite je tiens à préciser que c'est la fiction de **Laufey-x** _Sitting on my Cloud_ qui m'a inspirée !

Bisous !

A bientôt !


	34. Monochrome

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Monochrome**

Pairing : **Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks Lupin**

Disclaimer : **Étant au travail (ou je sais ce n'est pas bien mais je ne contrôle pas l'inspiration !) Je fais un disclaimer simple ! Merci à JKR !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Désolée mais voici encore un drabble triste… **

* * *

Ils regardaient leur progéniture qui possédait encore les rondeurs et la couleur rosée si caractéristique aux bébés. Il pleurait, comme presque tous les jours. Ils avaient dû le quitter prématurément, sans qu'ils en soient préparés.

Il comprenait maintenant ce que son meilleur ami avait traversé en mourant pour protéger son fils. Ils étaient mort pour lui offrir un futur meilleur mais maintenant qu'il le voyait d'en haut, il le regrettait un peu. Et ce qu'il déplorait le plus, c'était que les cheveux de Teddy, d'ordinaire d'une douce couleur bleue était maintenant d'un gris souris, lui rappelant ceux de sa femme.

* * *

Et encore un ! Comme je vous l'ai dit en ce moment j'écris plutôt des choses tristes... Vous m'en voulez pas ?

Encore une fois ce drabble m'a été inspiré grâce à la fiction de Laufey-x ! Je vois bien Remus et Tonks regarder d'en haut leur fils !

Que dire de plus... A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble et j'espère bientôt un OS !

Bisous bisous !


	35. Stratagème

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Stratagème**

Personnages : **Les Maraudeurs / Lily Evans**

Disclaimer : **Franchement ? Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Vous allez me dire que vous ne savez pas que c'est JK Rowling qui a écrit les aventures D'Harry Potter et de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (punaise c'est long à écrire ce truc ! ) ! Fuyez pauvres fous ! (Ah non c'est pas HP ça…****)**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Bon, c'est pas un drabble triste ! C'est déjà ça ! Par contre, c'est toujours sur les Maraudeurs et Lily, je les aime en ce moment que voulez-vous ! **

* * *

\- Si on passe par la droite… proposa le plus petit des garçons.

\- Non, elle nous verra arriver à des kilomètres ! réfuta celui avec les cheveux en pétard.

\- Alors par la gauche ! Suggéra le blond toujours fatigué.

\- Non plus, je vous le dis, elle a un sixième sens pour nous repérer. L'entrainement surement…

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ta demande en mariage simplement, aboya le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

\- Parce que, je veux le meilleur pour ma rouquine ! répondit le brun à lunettes.

\- Dites donc vous quatre, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ?

\- Mais rien du tout, ma Lily-Jolie !

* * *

Hello !  
Me revoici pour un petit drabble tout frais écrit hier ! J'ai plus d'avance, alors le rythme des publications risque de ralentir. Mais j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire !  
James ne peut pas s'empêcher de prévoir une demande en mariage aussi spectaculaire que toutes les bétises qu'il a déjà faites avec ses amis Maraudeurs ! Et j'ai même intégré Peter ! Pour vous dire !  
J'espère que vous avez bien repérer les personnages ! Je n'ai pas voulu leur faire dire les prénoms car dans la vraie vie on ne fait pas ça, ou peu !  
On n'est pas toujours en train de faire "Oui tu as raison, *nom quelconque*" "Pourquoi pas, *nom quelconque*" "Oui tu as raison, *nom quelconque*" enfin vous avez compris le truc !

Je crois que j'ai jamais autant écrit en note de fin de chapitre ! (C'est plus long que le drabble lui même !)

Bref, à bientôt !

Bisous bisous


End file.
